


Christmas One-shots

by choridrabbles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, I still don't know how to do tags, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, tags might be added, these tags seem kinda controversial but I guess that happens if you write about multiple ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choridrabbles/pseuds/choridrabbles
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy Christmas One-Shots of some of my ships cause we all need some fluff in our lives!Also it's Christmas so this is my present for y'all





	1. Introduction

Hello guys!

It's Christmas time and because of that (and cause I'm in a little of a writing block with "Dark is the blood" ^^') I decided to work on this little Christmas gift for y'all.

For now I have three ships that I will write a One-Shot about (they're tagged) **but** since this is for you guys I want **you** to comment your own OTP's down below and I might add them to the fic!

I will decide if I will add a ship or not and that can have multiple reasons so please don't take it personal if I don't add your ship to the fic.

At this point a **disclaimer** : I will **not** write any kind of incest ships! So don't even bother commenting them! Edit (cause I totally forgot that was a thing): I won't write about irl ships either.

Depending on how many more ships I get and how fast I get the chapters written posting will start between the 20th and the 24th!

And I know it's always hard to comment ships if you don't even know if the writer is in the fandom here some fandoms I'm in ;)

\- MCU (Avengers Universe cause idk if the MCU includes X-Men)

\- Star Wars

\- The Originals (The Vampire diaries)

\- Teen Wolf

\- Phantastic beasts and where to find them (Not in HP yet tho cause I still have to read the books ^^'')

\- Htgawm

I'm sure I forgot a few but here are some of them!

Wishing y'all nice things

Chori

 

 


	2. Malec Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy Malec Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I managed to finish the Malec one in time  
> I'll give you a song or two that I listened to while writing so you can listen to them too while reading the one shots  
> Songs of this chapter:  
> Send my love (to your new lover) - Adele  
> Eyes Shut - Years & Years

Alec woke up to the faint sound of music and the smell of fresh coffee and toast. He opened his eyes and inhaled the smells before letting out a pleased hum. He got out of bed and put on a shirt and pants before leaving the bed room. He shuddered a little when the fluffy carpet of the bedroom got replaced by the cold wooden floor of the living room. Music was filling the room and Alec spotted Magnus in the kitchen.

The warlock was cooking what presumably was a French toast and humming along to the song that was playing. Alec watched him sway his hips to the rhythm of the song and a smile crept over his face while he walked up from behind. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s hips and placed a small kiss behind his ear. The warlock let out a small giggle and turned around in the arms of his shadowhunter. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and smiled.

“Good morning Alexander”, he greeted him softly.

“Morning”, answered Alec, his voice still hoarse from sleep. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Magnus tasted like coffee and he could feel his fingers running through his hair. Magnus pulled back and turned around again to focus on the French toast. Alec let out a little frustrated groan and Magnus laughed a little at it.

“You’re mean”, he mumbled not letting go of the other man’s hips.

“I’m not mean. I’m just trying to stop our breakfast from catching fire”, he answered and took the toast out of the frying pan and placed it on a plate. Alec started trailing kisses down Magnus’ neck and the warlock turned around to him again.

“Alexander, darling you have to let me go”, he said and Alec shook his head.

“Why?”, he asked innocently. He looked so adorable with his messy bed hair and the sleepy expression on his face.

“Because otherwise I won’t be able to get your Christmas present today”, he answered and Alec tilted his head confused.

“Christmas present?”, asked Alec and Magnus looked at him surprised.

“Please tell me you celebrate Christmas”, said Magnus and Alec gave him a crooked smile. The warlock stared at him in surprise and Alec finally let go of his hips to scratch his head.

“It never was a big deal. Izzy, Jace and I used to get presents for each other and Max when we were kids but our parents always said that it was stupid”, answered Alec.

Magnus looked at him in surprise. He used to have a Christmas tradition with Catarina and Ragnor, but even without them he had spent the last two centuries always celebrating Christmas. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind. Maybe it was time for a new Christmas tradition with the new people in his life.

“How about we celebrate Christmas all together this year?”, he asked Alec. The shadowhunter raised his eyebrows at him questioningly.

“What do you mean?”, he asked and Magnus placed his hands on the other man’s shoulder.

“We could host a Christmas dinner and invite your family over”, proposed Magnus and a smile appeared on Alec’s face. Magnus could see the small blush that was creeping up the shadowhunters neck.

“You don’t have to do that, Magnus”, he said.

“I know. But I want to”, he answered.

____

 

Izzy had just put away the last stack of weapon’s when her phone suddenly buzzed in her back pocket. She took it out and saw a text from Alec.

 

Big Bro: My office, now.

 

She frowned at her phone. Worried she quickly typed back

 

Me: What happened?

 

The answer arrived almost immediately.

 

Big Bro: Just come here.

 

Now she was getting seriously worried. She placed her phone in her pocket again and hurried to her brother’s office. When Izzy stood in front of the door she didn’t even bother to knock before opening it. She had expected a lot of things. A clave envoy who wanted to get them into trouble, their father turning up for an impromptu visit with bad news, by the angel she would have even expected to find someone wounded in here. What she had not expected was her big brother sitting on the floor of his office with his tablet in his hand surrounded by magazines.

“What happened here?”, she asked half laughing1, causing Alec to look up from the notepad that was placed on his thigh.

“Thank the angel you’re here. I need your help”, answered Alec and Izzy closed the door behind her, stepping further into the room.

“Yeah, obviously. What is all this stuff?”, she asked. She walked to Alec and picked up one of the magazines that she recognized from her own collection. The headline of the page said: “Best Christmas present shopping sites!”

“I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed them from your room”, said Alec and shot her a crocked smile before adding: “I was desperate.”

Suddenly it hit Isabelle.

“You’re trying to find a Christmas present for Magnus”, she said and Alec sighed.

“Not just a Christmas present. I want it to be perfect, but I have no idea what to get him. What do you get a man who already has everything?”, he said and Izzy grinned. It was so adorable to see her big brother desperately trying to find the perfect Christmas present for his boyfriend. She sat down next to him and took the notepad from his thigh. She skimmed the notes and quickly understood her brother’s problem.

“Brother, cancel your appointments for the rest of the day”, she said and stood up: “We’re going shopping.”

____

 

It had taken a little while to convince Alec to cancel his meetings, but now the two Lightwood siblings were strolling through one of Manhattan’s many shopping centres. They were just walking out of a clothing store, where Izzy had found a gorgeous dress that she had loved but couldn’t afford. While she had been changing back into her clothes again Alec had left it at the checkout so he could get it later. At least now he had one Christmas present. Five more to go.

“So, you and Magnus are celebrating Christmas this year?”, asked Izzy and Alec rolled his eyes at the question. She knew the answer and he knew that.

“Actually, we were planning on hosting a dinner. Like that we can all celebrate Christmas together”, he said and when his sister looked at him he could see the excitement in her eyes.

“Really? That’s awesome!”, she exclaimed and Alec smiled at her.

“Magnus actually wanted to send out the invitations today so everyone still has enough time to get gifts”, he said. As if by command he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from Magnus.

“Looks like Magnus made a group chat”, said Izzy and Alec just now noticed that she had taken her phone out as well.

 

Babe to “Lightwood-Bane Christmas dinner”: Hello everyone! You’re hereby invited to a Christmas dinner in my loft.

 

Alec’s phone buzzed again in his hands. To his surprise, it was from his mother.

 

Mum to “Lightwood-Bane Christmas dinner”: Lucian and I will be gladly joining you. Should we bring anything?

 

Maryse and Luke had been seeing each other for a few months now but they hadn’t made anything official yet. Alec thought it was because they didn’t want to make things awkward for everyone but it was obvious to everyone around them that they were dating. He was glad that his mum had found someone that made her happy like Luke.   
Alec spotted an empty bench and took Izzy by her elbow pulling her to the bench. They sat down next to each other and Alec looked at his phone again. There was a new message in the chat.

 

Babe to “Lightwood-Bane Christmas dinner”: Just your joyful self, my dearest.

 

Parababro to “Lightwood-Bane Christmas dinner”: So, we don’t have to buy each other presents?

 

Alec rolled his eyes at the stupid name Jace had given himself in his phones and he could hear Izzy sigh. Shortly after a new message appeared in the chat.

 

Izzy to “Lightwood-Bane Christmas dinner”: Of course you should get presents melon. It’s Christmas!

 

Jace replied with some stupid emoji that was grinning at Alec through the screen. He chuckled and looked at Izzy. She looked back at him and her expression said more than a hundred words. It was her I-can’t-believe-Jace-is-such-an-idiot-face and Alec had to supress a giggle. Their brother was a real idiot sometimes.

 

When Alec and Izzy left the shopping centre a few hours later the both had gotten most of their presents, Alec had even bought Clary some charcoals but he still didn’t have anything for Magnus. He let out a small frustrated sigh while they walked down the street. It was dark already but the light of the cars and stores illuminated the street, making it almost look like the sun was still out. Izzy tugged her coat a little closer around her before rubbing her brother’s arm.

“Don’t worry you’ll find something for him. There’s still plenty of time”, she said and Alec rolled his eyes at her.

“How am I supposed to find the perfect Christmas present in two days?”, he asked annoyed.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something”, assured Izzy.

The two siblings parted ways when they reached the subway station, Izzy had to go back to the Institute and Alec was going home to Magnus. He got out of the subway station about four blocks away from the loft. The cold winter air was refreshing and helped him clear his head. Alec thought about his time with Magnus, trying to find an inspiration for a Christmas present.

He remembered the time Magnus went to Edom, the worry and fear that had haunted him until he had his love back by his side. Alec could feel himself blush when he thought about their first time. It had been amazing. More than one heated night had followed that first one and Alec quickly tried to think of something else, as if people would be able to read his thoughts by looking at his blushing face. He remembered their first date. Alec had been so nervous. The shadowhunter stopped dead in his tracks.

He knew what he was going to get Magnus.

____

 

The day of Christmas eve would have been like any other day for Alec if it wasn’t for Magnus. His boyfriend had spent the past days planning this dinner and Alec had insisted on staying home to help him with the final preparations. The two men had spent half of the day decorating the loft and Magnus had even summoned a Christmas tree to decorate and place the presents under. They were standing in the kitchen cooking the dinner when the doorbell ringed for the first time.

“I’ll go”, said Alec and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. The shadowhunter was wearing a bordeaux-coloured shirt with a pair of black trousers and his usual combat boots. Magnus had insisted on Alec dressing a little more colourful since it was “a celebration day and you could at least pretend that I’ve taught you something about fashion”. Alec had simply rolled his eyes at that statement since he was used to his sister and his boyfriend complaining about his lack of fashion sense.

He opened the door and saw his mother, Luke and Max standing in the hallway. Luke was holding a bottle of wine in his hand and Max was carrying a bag that had some presents peeking out of it.

“Hello, come in”, greeted Alec and stepped aside so the three could enter the loft.

“We are a little early I hope you don’t mind”, said Maryse and gave Alec a hug.

“Don’t worry, Mum. It’s no problem”, he answered after she had let him go. Luke stretched out his hand and Alec shook it a little awkwardly.

“Thanks for the invitation”, said the werewolf and Alec simply nodded at him. Luke followed his mother into the loft and Alec turned his attention to his little brother. He ruffled his hair and Max let out a disapproving yell. The two siblings entered the loft and Alec closed the door behind them.

“Max you can place the gifts under the Christmas tree in the living room”, said Alec and his brother looked at him with huge eyes.

“You have a real Christmas tree?”, he asked incredulous and Alec nodded smiling. Before he could say anything else Max had already disappeared to the living room and judging by the excited sound that echoed through the loft his brother had found the Christmas tree. They never had one at the Institute, sometimes Alec would get some fir branches and decorate them a little with self-made stuff but they never had an actual Christmas tree. He went to his mother and Luke that were standing in the living room as well, looking at the decorated tree.

“Maryse! Lucian! What a pleasure to see you”, greeted Magnus as he stepped out of the kitchen and gave Maryse a brief kiss on the cheek before shaking hands with Luke. He took the bottle of wine from Luke and placed it on the table. Max had already placed all the presents under the tree and was still looking at it with excitement.

“Magnus, the decoration is gorgeous! How do you always do that?”, said Maryse, looking around in the loft and looking almost as fascinated as her youngest son.

“Oh please, I would’ve never been able to do this alone”, he answered and placed a hand around Alec’s waist before adding: “I had help.” Alec smiled at him shyly before offering their guests to take their coats.

Shortly after the doorbell rang again and Izzy, Jace and Clary arrived. Magnus and Alec greeted their guests together and the food was served and eaten while happy chatter filled the loft. During the dinner, Alec took Magnus’ hand under the table and mouthed a thank you. He couldn’t even express how happy he was to share this with his family and the man he loved more than anything.

“Can we unpack the presents now?”, asked Max excited after Magnus had transported all the dishes into the kitchen with a flick of his wrist.   
“Sure”, said Alec and the group moved to the couches in the living room. The amount of presents under the Christmas tree had grown since the first guests arrived and Alec sat down next to Magnus on one of the couches. Max on the other hand was sitting on the carpet by the Christmas tree and had started to eagerly distribute the presents. The first one was for Izzy and Alec recognized it as the one he had bought. While his sister unpacked her present, he watched his mum and Luke sitting on the couch across them. Luke had placed his arms around her shoulders while she was watching her children with a loving gaze. A surprised gasp from Izzy made Alec focus on her again and she jumped up to give him a hug.

“Thank you so much Alec! That dress was so expensive you really didn’t have to do that”, she said and he answered: “You loved it so much there was no way I could’ve just left it there.”

They kept unpacking presents. Jace had gotten Max a new seraph blade and a necklace for Clary and Maryse had just opened her present from Luke. It was a leather bag that looked quite expensive in Alec’s opinion.

“You’re always saying that you can’t find anything in the other one so I thought this one might be easier to organize”, explained Luke and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a little weird for Alec to see his mother kiss someone that wasn’t one of his family members but when he saw the look of happiness on her face he couldn’t help but smile.

“Alec, this one is for you”, said Max and Alec took the present from his brother. It was quite small and had a little name tag attached to it. “For Alexander” it said. Alec looked at Magnus who smiled at him shyly. He ripped open the envelope and saw that it was a small blue box. He opened it and blinked surprised at what was inside. It was a leather necklace with a ring. The leather of the necklace was dark and braided so it would be stronger and not rip apart easily. The ring was made of silver and had something engraved on the outside.

“Amor omnia vincit”, read Alec and translated: “Love conquers all.”

“Do you like it?”, asked Magnus and Alec smiled at him.

“I love it”, he said and leaned in to give him a small kiss before putting on the necklace. The Ring was sitting on his sternum right under his collarbones and he could feel the cold silver on his skin. Max had already carried on distributing gifts with never ending excitement. Alec put an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer to him and kissing the top of his head. He could smell Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo and breathed in the familiar scent.   
“I love you”, he whispered and Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”

____

 

Later that night all the guests had left and Magnus and Alec found themselves on the couch again, cuddled up against each other. Faint music was coming out of the speakers and Magnus had dimmed the lights a little. The lights on the Christmas tree were glowing and reflecting in the glitter balls that decorated the tree.

“We should probably get up and wash the dishes”, said Alec in a lazy voice. Magnus flicked his wrist, blue magic sparkling from his fingertips before wrapping his arm around Alec’s stomach again. The shadowhunter let out a small giggle and kissed the top of his head.

“Babe, I have to get up”, he whispered softly trying to get out of Magnus’ embrace.

“Why?”, whined the warlock, not planning on letting go of his shadowhunter anytime soon.

“I still owe you a Christmas present”, answered Alec. He had not put his present for Magnus under the Christmas tree because he had wanted to give it to him in private. Magnus let go of him reluctantly and the shadowhunter got up from the couch and went to their bedroom. He got out the small present from the nightstand and came back into the living room. Magnus was still laying on the couch where Alec had left him and looked at him with curiosity in his beautiful brown eyes. He gave Magnus the small box and he looked at him.

“What is it?”, asked the warlock and Alec chuckled.

“Open it and you’ll find out”, he answered and Magnus rolled his eyes at the silly answer. He took of the lid and revealed a golden bracelet. It was very discreet and had a small plaque with a number engraved on it. Magnus took out the bracelet and looked at the engraving.

“17001”, read Magnus and frowned at the weird number.

“On our first date, I asked you how many people you had dated. Well, 17000 had definitely not been an answer I had expected”, explained Alec and chuckled but he carried on talking before Magnus could answer anything: “What I want to say is that, I’m fine with knowing that there were people before me and that there are going to be people after me. I just-“ He got cut off by Magnus, who had jumped of the couch and pulled him into a tight embrace. Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and could feel the metal of the ring pressed against his chest.

“I thought it was funny”, he whispered into Magnus’ ear causing the warlock to let out a small laugh.

“It is”, he whispered back: “I love it. Thank you so much, Alexander.” “You’re welcome my love”, replied Alec and Magnus pulled back to look at him. He was struck by the love in Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. Alec raised his hand and ran his thumb along Magnus’ jaw until he brushed his lips. Magnus took his hand from his face and pressed their lips together.

“I love you”, he whispered after pulling back.

“Shut up and kiss me”, answered Alec and Magnus laughed before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this!   
> I still have to get a little practice at one shots since I'm more used to writing longer stories^^  
> For now I have 3 more planned and I'll try to post them with a two days gap, depending on how fast I get them written.  
> Next up will be Destiel! Any Supernatural fans here?
> 
> Wishing you all nice things   
> Chori
> 
> I also draw!  
> If you're interested in my drawings check out my insta @ chorifoxash


	3. Destiel Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Destiel Christmas and Sammy being done with these lovestruck idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I obviously underestimated how long it would take to write these oneshots hehe ^^'  
> Anyways Christmas is over by now but I'll still write the other two one shots I promised!  
> Song of this chapter:  
> Somebody to Love by Queen  
> Now without further addition  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Sam is a Destiel shipper and y'all can't change my mind

Dean tugged his jacket closer around himself and suppressed a shiver as he leaned against Baby. The damn cold would damage the battery at some point. He sighed when Sam and Cas finally left the Motel and walked towards him.

“Took you long enough”, said the older Winchester annoyed. Sam gave him one of his bitchfaces and placed his bag in the trunk. Cas just stood there in his dirty trench coat and looked a little like a lost puppy. Sometimes Dean found it hard to believe that the dark haired man with the gorgeous blue eyes and a dirty trench coat was a damn angel. A really handsome angel. He quickly pushed away the thought and got into the car, shortly followed by Cas, who slid on the backseat of the car and Sam who rode shotgun. Dean had just steered Baby onto the main street when Sam started talking.

“I was thinking about celebrating Christmas this year. We just finished a job and maybe we could take a small holiday”, he said and Dean could barely believe his ears. They hadn’t celebrated Christmas since that one case they had worked in Michigan ten years ago, the one with the pagan gods that had tried to eat them. Those sons of bitches had gotten what they deserved. Sam had surprised him later with a small tree in a paint bucket and decorated it with a bunch of those fragrance trees people keep in their car. He had really enjoyed that day.

“You want to celebrate Christmas?”, he asked surprised, keeping his eyes focused on the street: “You of all people? I thought you hated Christmas!”

“I don’t hate it”, agued Sam and now Dean looked at his little brother with a face that said who-are-you-kidding-Sammy. He rolled his eyes and Dean focused back on the road with a satisfied grin.

“I don’t understand”, said Cas from the backseat. Dean had to suppress a chuckle. The angel might have spent the past years walking the earth, but that did not mean that he understood human behavior.

“Why would you dislike Christmas, Sam? I though all the humans enjoyed Christmas, though I don’t know why it’s given so much importance”, continued Castiel in a very serious voice.

“Christmas is about spending time with your family and having a good time together”, explained Dean: “And you get each other presents.”

He glanced at Sam, who was looking out the window with a serious expression on his face. John had missed more than one Christmas while he was out hunting Azazel, leaving Sam and Dean alone in a different Motel room each year. Dean would always spend the evening assuring Sammy again and again that their dad would come back and be with them and it was not John who had to deal with Sam’s tears and disappointment. It was Dean. And he had always tried his best to give his little brother a happy Christmas while their dad was out hunting monsters.

Sam sighed before he spoke: “You know what, Dean, forget it. It was a stupid idea and it’s not like the monsters out there would take a Christmas break.”

“They might not take a Christmas break but that doesn’t mean we can’t”, replied Dean and earned a surprised look from his little brother. Sam knew that Dean liked Christmas, but he also knew that Dean was a hunter and hunters didn’t take vacation. Not even for Christmas.

“Are you serious?”, he asked surprised.

“’Course I’m serious, Sammy”, he answered casually: “I say we take a day or two off, decorate the bunker a little and give Cas his first real Christmas on earth. What do you say, Cas?”

Sam looked back to the angel on their backseat and Castiel didn’t look like he was fully understanding what was going on. On the other hand, he doubted that anyone would ever be able to tell what was going on in Cas’ head. His features softened a bit before he spoke.

“I would really like to do that”, he answered and a little smile crept over his lips.

____

 

The three men entered the bunker with each of them holding at least one paper bag in their hands. Dean had taken a quick stop on a supermarket and had insisted on letting Cas and Sam choose most of the decorations. They had gotten some weird glances at the counter and Sam had to admit that they had probably looked a little weird. Three tall, muscular men buying bags worth of Christmas decoration was truly not something you saw every day.

As soon as they had gotten the decoration out of the bags and laid it out on the world map table Dean went into decoration-mode. He started walking around the bunker, trailing poor Cas behind him with a basket full of decoration. The older Winchester really enjoyed decorating the bunker. Somewhere in the dark of his mind appeared a memory of him as a kid watching his parents decorate their house for Christmas.

“What do you think of this, Dean?”, asked Cas and ripped him out of his thoughts. Dean looked up to see the angel standing in the doorway of the kitchen, right under a mistletoe he supposedly just placed there. He could feel a blush heating up his cheeks.

“It looks great”, he answered and quickly licked his lips. A pleased look appeared on the angel’s face as he proudly looked up at the mistletoe. Dean cleared his throat before he asked: “Cas? Do you know what a mistletoe is?” Cas looked at him with confusion in his eyes and tilted his head in his very own Castiel-way.

“Of course I know what mistletoe is”, he answered in a very serious voice and Dean could feel his heart stop for a second: “It is a plant that is traditionally hung up in a doorway during Christmas time.”

“That’s not what I- “, started Dean but abruptly stopped talking when Sam walked up to them. He looked at Cas, who was still standing under the mistletoe and then at Dean and for the first time in years Dean had no idea what his little brother was thinking. And he did not like not knowing what Sam was thinking.

“If you two lovebirds are done, there’s something you might want to see”, he teased and Dean rolled his eyes at him. Now he knew what Sam was thinking and he did not find it funny in any way.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam grinned at him and walked off without making sure if they would follow him. Dean followed him without looking at Cas again, he didn’t want to know his reaction to them being called “lovebirds”. Goddammit Sammy, he really liked Cas. Maybe more than he liked to admit to himself.

They entered the map-room, as Dean secretly called it and the older Winchester stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Sam had wanted to show them. Next to the world map was standing a Christmas tree. It had small balls and stars hanging from the branches and fairy lights. Dean laughed when he saw that on the top of the tree Sam had placed a small angel.

“You like it?”, asked the younger Winchester and Dean smiled at him.

“It’s great, Sammy”, he answered. If he was honest, the tree wasn’t that big. It was about his own height but he couldn’t care less. It was a real Christmas tree with real decorations and Dean could’ve hugged his brother right now. No chick flick moments, he reminded himself. Castiel stepped closer to the tree and squinted at the angel that was sitting on the top.

“What do you think, Cas?”, Dean asked jokingly.

“This is not an accurate representation of an angel”, he answered, without looking away from the little figure: “But I think this is supposed to be a joke.” A smile appeared on his face and Dean lost his breath for a second when he looked at him. Those blue eyes always managed to capture Dean.   
Sam cleared his throat and ripped both Dean and Castiel out of their staring contest. He hid the smile that threatened to spread on his face. These two.   
“So, how about we watch some movies? I’m sure we can find some Christmas movies somewhere here and I got some from the store too”, he proposed and Dean nodded with a smile. Sam was happy that his brother was enjoying this so much. He knew how much it had meant to him when Sam had organized their little Christmas years ago and now with Cas there too it seemed like they should repeat it. And Sam knew that a relaxed Dean was more willing to listen to his emotions than a tense one. A smile finally fought its way to his face when Cas agreed to watch some movies as well even though he didn’t “understand the necessity of watching movies that have nothing to do with actual Christmas but if you enjoy it I will gladly join you”.   
The three of them changed into some comfortable clothes and even convinced Cas to change out of his usual trench coat and suit. It took them a while because the angel didn’t see the point in changing into clothes “the human body perceives as more comfortable” because he was a celestial being that didn’t care about how comfortable his clothes were.

“Cas, you can’t always wear the same stuff, okay? “, argued Dean. Cas just squinted his eyes and tilted his head in a confused way.

“Why?”, asked the angel and Sam couldn’t find any explanation that would get him to change out of his usual clothing. Apparently, Dean was having the same struggle because he let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands in the air in an exasperated manner.

“How about you do it for me?”, said Dean and Sam almost chocked on his own spit. Dean didn’t even look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on Cas before he added: “I won’t be able to completely relax as long as you’re still wearing your hunting clothes. And I’m sure Sammy feels the same way.”

Sam had to suppress the urge of letting out a snort. He didn’t think that Castiel needed any more motivation when Dean asked him to do something for him. Besides, what Dean said was a lie and Sam knew that. They had spent more than one relaxed night in their “hunting clothes”, as Dean had just called it. So, his big brother probably just wanted to see Cas in some sweatpants really badly.

“I don’t own any comfortable clothes”, Cas answered after a few seconds of silence. Dean smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Cas smiled back at him.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure I can give you something for tonight”, he answered happily.

“Thank you, Dean.”

So that’s how the two brothers had ended up in Dean’s room, sitting on the bed with the laptop at their feet and going through the DVD’s that were spread all over the bed. Cas was changing in one of the other rooms. Sam and Dean were both wearing some sweatpants. Sam had put on one of his old Stanford-shirts, while Dean was wearing a shirt with a Star Wars print he got himself a while back during a supply run, cause “dude, it’s Star Wars!”. They were currently discussing which movie they should watch first. Dean was insisting on “Home Alone” because apparently, it was “the best Christmas movie of all time and you can fight me on that one”. Sam on the other hand wanted to start with “A Christmas Carol” since it would help Cas understand what Christmas is about. To Sam’s disadvantage they had only found the Muppet version and he would bet everything he owned that Dean had bought it, because he didn’t remember placing that one in their shopping cart.

“And I’m sure Cas won’t understand what’s so funny about a kid being left behind by his family and tricking some guys who want to break into his house”, he said and Dean shook his head.

“And a movie with puppets explaining the ‘true meaning of Christmas’”, he made air quotations: “will make so much more sense to him. Especially when one of those puppets is a frog and a pig who, by the way are in love.”

Sam just wanted to answer when the door opened and Cas entered the room. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants and one of Dean’s AC/DC shirts, that looked a little too big on him. Sam blinked twice, taking in the unusual sight of Castiel wearing something else than the trench coat. He glanced at Dean from the corner of his eyes and saw his brother lick his lips before speaking. A smirk appeared on Sam’s face. How was he supposed to handle these two oblivious idiots.

“Heya, Cas”, said Dean, his eyes fixed on Cas’ face.

“Hello, Dean”, answered Cas. The two exchanged an intense stare and Sam was torn between waiting till it was over and telling them to just kiss already. Before he could choose, Dean broke the stare by turning his attention to the movies again. He picked up the DVD of “Home Alone” and showed it to Cas.  
“We’re going to watch that one first”, he said with a satisfied grin. Sam loved his brother but sometimes he just wanted to punch him in the face.

____

 

The next morning Sam was in the kitchen preparing some coffee when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Cas, still wearing Dean’s clothes, standing in the doorway. His dark hair was a little messy and Sam smirked.

“Did you sleep well?”, he asked and offered the angel a coffee mug. Castiel frowned before he took the mug.

“Sam, you know that angels don’t sleep”, he answered before taking a sip from his mug.

“I forget sometimes”, he answered, before taking a sip from his own coffee. Just now he noticed the mistletoe that was hanging on the doorway. “Cas, did Dean put the mistletoe there?”, he asked him. He turned around to look at the plant before looking back at Sam.

“I put it there”, he answered, even sounding a little proud of himself: “Do you like it?”

“It’s great”, answered Sam. After a short silence he asked: “I guess Dean didn’t tell you the purpose of a mistletoe, right?” Cas shook his head and Sam saw his opportunity to give these two the nudge he needed to finally act on their feelings. It was more a shove then a nudge, but it’s been years Dean could finally come out of the closet. And Sam saw how Cas looked at him, these two were practically dating without them realizing.

“Usually you hang a mistletoe from the ceiling or, like you did, put it in a doorway”, explained Sam: “Now, if two people meet under the mistletoe they have to kiss.” He watched as the angel first squinted his eyes at him, before realization crossed his features. Before any of the two men could do anything, Dean appeared in the doorway.

“What are you two talking about?”, he asked with his usual grumpy morning expression on his face.

“I was just talking to Cas about some Christmas traditions”, answered Sam and winked at the angel.

Cas hesitated. He looked back at Dean, who was still standing in the doorway, right under the mistletoe. Sam’s words were still resonating in his head. _“If two people meet under the mistletoe they have to kiss”._ Castiel had wanted to kiss Dean for a long time now, but it never seemed to be the right time or place and when he thought he had found the right moment, it had passed before he could do anything. This time he wouldn’t let that happen again.

He grabbed Dean’s coffee mug from the counter and took a few quick strides till he stood right in front of the hunter. He gave Dean the mug and the hunter took a sip of it.

“Thanks, Ca-“, Dean got cut off by Cas’ lips crashing against his. For a second he froze with his eyes open wide, before he closed them and kissed him back. Cas tasted like fresh coffee and Dean lifted his free hand to run it across the angel’s jaw. God, he had wanted to do this for so long, but he had never been brave enough. For a long time, he had suppressed his feelings, cause dammit he wasn’t into dudes, was he? After he had finally come to terms with himself and his feelings he had never given them a chance. Cas was an angel after all and Dean wasn’t sure if that would even work or if he even felt the same way for him. Could angels even fall in love? But all these questions seemed stupid, now that he was standing here kissing Cas. The angel pulled back and Dean just blinked at him in shock. Usually he would’ve thought of something witty to say but his mind was blank.

“Mistletoe”, said Cas simply and pointed up. Dean looked up to see the mistletoe he had placed there yesterday and started laughing loudly.

“Who would’ve thought that a mistletoe would be responsible for this”, he said a little out of breath and Sam cleared his throat loudly. Oh shit. Dean had completely forgot about the presence of his little brother.

“Trust me, the mistletoe isn’t the only thing responsible for that”, he said: “I don’t know how much longer I could’ve lasted with all that sexual tension.”

“I’m not sure if you really did yourself a favor with this, Sammy”, said Dean and grinned at his brother before adding: “Our rooms are next to each other and I’m not sure how thick the walls are.” He winked at his brother, who just stared at him with his perfect bitchface. Cas giggled at the joke and Dean pulled him in for another kiss.

This was officially the best Christmas of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' relaxed outfit was totally inspired by Misha's iconic AD/DC shirt pics (If you don't know which one I'm talking about just google "Misha Collins AC/DC shirt" and thank me later) 
> 
> Next one will be Johnlock! Any Sherlockians here?
> 
> Feedback and kuddos are appreciated 
> 
> Wishing you all nice things   
> Chori
> 
> I also draw!  
> If you're interested in my drawings check out my insta @ chorifoxash


	4. Johnlock Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished Johnlock Christmas one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this unfinished Johnlock chap of this series in my documents and I thought I might just share it with you guys anyways. 
> 
> This was actually supposed to be dedicated to my fellow Johnlock shipper Jess but you would've deserved a finished one shot darling not this. 
> 
> This will not be finished by me but if any of y'all feel inspired to continue it let me know I'd love to read it!  
> DISCLAIMER: It is completely unbetad, I did not read through it properly again so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Love to Hate it by Off Bloom

“Sherlock what the hell?!”, yelled John after he had entered the flat they shared. On the kitchen table was laying a dead body, with missing arms. John went to the living room and placed the groceries on his chair. “Sherlock?”, he yelled out again, looking around in the small flat. The door to their room was locked and John frowned. Sherlock never locked the door. He went back to the stairs and shouted: “Mrs Hudson! Did Sherlock go out?”

“I don’t know, darling”, it came back and now John was starting to get seriously worried. He stepped into the flat again and looked around to see if he could find any clue to where Sherlock went. Or why he locked his door. Sometimes John wished he had the deduction skills of the Detective. After a few second of looking around in the living room he let out a sigh and sat down at his laptop to write on his blog. He opened the laptop and saw a small yellow post-it attached to the screen.

“Brother-in-law is the murderer. Sorry for the mess xx Sherlock”, John read out loud and a small smile appeared on his face. After he and Sherlock had gotten together, they had established a system of leaving notes for the other when they left the house. That had mostly resulted out of the fact that Sherlock never looked at his phone or just deleted messages that he got without looking at them. It always took John a while to find Sherlock’s notes, since his boyfriend tended to put the note where he deduced John would see it. Like on the laptop screen, instead of just putting it up on the mirror like John did it and where everyone would definitely be able to see it.

John put the note next to the laptop and focused on his blog entry. The groceries were still sitting in Johns chair but he refused to enter the kitchen with the dead body again before Sherlock was back to explain why there was an armless body laying on their kitchen table.

Outside the snow had started to fall and John had almost finished his blog entry, when suddenly the door burst open and Sherlock stumbled in, followed by a rather confused looking Detective Inspector.

“But I don’t understand, how did he do it?”, asked Greg and Sherlock let out a dramatic sigh.

“Why do you keep talking about how he did it? He did it, you arrested a guilty man and I solved the case. Now, quit talking about it”, he answered annoyed and took of his coat and scarf. John noticed the small snowflakes in Sherlock’s dark curls that didn’t melt yet and smiled to himself.

“Hello, John”, said Greg, like he just now noticed the man sitting behind his laptop. John nodded at him before his attention was turned back to Sherlock, when the taller man bowed down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Sherlock, darling why do we have a dead body in our kitchen?”, asked John when he pulled back and Sherlock squinted his eyes confused. Without another word, he walked into the kitchen and Greg tried to get a curious glance into the room from where he was standing. Sherlock came back and sat down in his chair.

“I got the body from Molly, there was no space in the morgue”, he explained and John turned around in his chair to face him.

“Well you better get it back to the morgue, because I will not tolerate a corpse in my kitchen”, he answered. Greg cleared his throat to get the attention of the two men.

“I’ll call someone so they’ll take the body”, he said and John thanked him before Greg left the flat, wishing the two men a good night.

An hour later the corpse was gone and John had put away all the groceries. He sat down in his chair with a deep sigh. Sherlock had been sitting in his chair with his violin for quite a while now and didn’t look up when John sat down in front of him. They sat in silence for a few seconds until the blond man finally spoke.

“So-. “

“No.”

“No?”, repeated John confused and now Sherlock finally looked up from his violin. His piercing gray eyes had John lose his breath for a second. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask”, he said and Sherlock rose his eyebrows at him. John already regretted it.

“You were going to ask me about Christmas decorations”, he answered with his I-am-deducing-you-voice: “You were clearly nervous to ask me your question, which means it must be something you’re assuming I’m opposed to or dislike. Given the time of the year we have it has to be Christmas.” He stopped when John rolled his eyes at him. “And I saw the Christmas decoration in your bag”, he added quietly and focused back on his violin. He didn’t mean to annoy John, he couldn’t help but deduce people.

“Sherlock”, said John softly and placed a warm hand on his thigh. The detective looked at him again and was struck by the affection in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wasn’t used to people looking at him like that but it made a warm feeling spread in his chest. “I’m not annoyed. Okay, maybe a little but it’s okay”, he said and Sherlock gave him a little smile. They had been working on Sherlock expressing what he felt more freely around John and not bottle it up like he always used to. Old habits die hard but Sherlock was trying his best, for John.

“What were you going to ask?”, asked Sherlock. John took his hand from his thigh and Sherlock missed it the moment it was gone.

“Well, I was thinking about how we celebrated Christmas last year and how you and Mrs Hudson always mocked me about my Christmas sweater”, he answered and Sherlock frowned, not understanding the relevance but John didn’t give him a chance to ask: “And I thought that maybe this year we could do an ugly Christmas sweater party.”

“A what?”, asked Sherlock, his frown deepening.

“An ugly Christmas sweater party”, repeated John, not letting Sherlock’s doubt change his mind: “We would celebrate Christmas and invite over Greg and Molly and everyone would have to wear and ugly Christmas sweater.” For a few seconds, there was silence and John could see Sherlock think about it.

“Even me?”, he asked and John chuckled.

“Yes, even you, love”, he answered and Sherlock went silent again.

“Why would we do that?”, he asked again and John had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“Because it’s Christmas and we want to celebrate it with our friends”, he answered: “And turning it into a ugly sweater party will be a lot of fun for everyone.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at John and he could feel the detective’s eyes wander over his face, taking in his every expression.

“Alright”, said Sherlock and stood up to walk into the kitchen. John frowned confused and turned around.

“Alright?”, he repeated surprised and Sherlock looked at him.

“Yes. As you said it might be fun”, Sherlock answered and John nodded slowly. This had been far easier than he had thought. Sherlock started walking out of the kitchen to their bedroom and opened the door with a key.

“Why did you look our bedroom?”, asked John, when he heard the door unlocking but Sherlock didn’t answer and he heard the door shut and lock again. John let out a disapproving huff and sunk back into his chair. What was Sherlock hiding in there?

____

 

Two days. It was two days until Christmas and John was now sure that Sherlock was actively hiding something from him. When the two had gone to sleep that first day John hadn’t seen anything that would’ve explained why Sherlock had locked the door and it had remained a mystery to him for a week.

John had agreed to meet up with Mrs Hudson and Mary to get Christmas sweaters. Sherlock refused to leave the flat for something like shopping so it was up to John to find something for his boyfriend. Mrs Hudson and him took a cab to the Westfield shopping center and when the two got out of the car John’s text alarm went off. It was Mary.

 

Mary: I’m in H&M. Meet me there.

 

John and Sherlock had met Mary a while back during a case and she had become a close friend of them. Sherlock also liked to ask for her thoughts on cases sometimes, even though he would never admit that. He valued her opinion like he only did with the people closest to him. Of course, it could also have something to do with the fact that she was an ex-assassin and had a certain eye for detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Again, I will NOT finish writing this but I thought I'd put it out here anyways. Everybody loves a little fluff. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this bit anyways. 
> 
> And! I changed my username, I just thought choridrabbles is a better description of what I try to do on here.
> 
> Kuddos and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> Wishing you all nice things  
> Chori
> 
> I also draw!  
> If you're interested in my drawings check out my insta >> chorifoxash


End file.
